


Purple hair and pink lights

by souriantsacha



Series: mayla thingy's [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, elu - Freeform, i felt like it okaay, mayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souriantsacha/pseuds/souriantsacha
Summary: What if Eliott took le crew and le gang to an urbex party. What if Lola and lamifex were there too.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Maya Etienne/ Lola Lecomte
Series: mayla thingy's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744102
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Purple hair and pink lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, I just felt like it because I wasn't writing on my elu story. Enjoy it

‘Come on guys. You’re going to love it.’ Eliott says, putting an arm around Lucas’ waist while watching the others talk next to them. ‘I don’t know, I never have ever even heard from _urbex_.’ Emma shrugs. ‘Well you also didn’t know who the Spice Girls were so it doesn’t surprise me you never heard from this either.’ Arthur fires. Emma opens her mouth to argue but Lucas kisses Eliott’s cheek and agrees:’ I’m sure we’re all going to love it.’

They’re walking in the dark streets of Paris at night, the urbex party of tonight will be in a abandoned school not far from the park they all went to in their previous years of high school. Eliott decided to take them with him after a conversation with Lola. They were watching a movie at the videostore and she told him it would be a good chance for Daphné to meet Maya and lamifex. He knows she wants her sister’s approval of Maya, even a blind person could sense that Lola at least has a crush on her.

Basile claps his hand excitedly:’ Well I already know urbex is going to be as cool as Eliott himself!’ ‘Stop sucking up to my best friend’s boyfriend.’ Yann rolls his eyes and Alexia laughs. Eliott himself smiles a little smug:’ I have no problem with the compliments Bas, don’t worry.’ Daphné’s boyfriend just looks annoyed at the others: ‘Thank you Eliott. See! There’s nothing wrong with telling someone you find them cool.’ Lucas raises an eyebrow:’ You’re not just telling him, you’re basically drooling all over him and I should be the only one doing that.’ He gives him a playful smile and Eliott kisses him quickly on the lips. Arthur gags dramatically:’ Stop being disgusting, you two.’ Lucas flips him off.

‘I think we’re here.’ Daphné says, it’s the first thing she has said since they started walking. Eliott is pretty sure she knows Lola is going to be there, he never asked her about it but she’s awfully quiet. She is right though, he can hear edm being played loudly from one of the buildings in front of them. ‘We’re here’, he says to confirm Daphy’s comment. He speeds up his pace, guiding the others inside. Le crew and le gang follow him, Basile mumbling random things enthusiastic. They get inside.

The whole room is filled with lights, the colours purple, blue and pink especially. The music is loud, luckily not too loud so it wouldn’t bother Arthur. Eliott recognizes most of the people there but one particular person gets his attention: Lola. She’s dancing with some people, lamifex probably somewhere around her too. She looks free, happy and a lot better than when he first met her a couple months ago at her and Daphné’s mother’s funeral. She sees them. First she seems surprised but then her gaze becomes friendlier and she approaches them. ‘Hey,’ she sounds a bit out of breath because of the dancing,’ what are you all doing here?’ Alexia pats him on the shoulder:’ Eliott invited us.’ ‘Oh,’ Lola looks at him,’ that’s cool.’ He knows why she’s confused. When they only knew each other a little bit, when they were at Daphné’s surprise party, he told her she was the only person there who knew about ‘ _Otteli_ ’ Even Lucas didn’t know back then. Luckily he realized quickly that lying about it wasn’t okay and he told his boyfriend a couple days later. It wasn’t the most fun thing to tell but it was necessary.

Suddenly Lola’s eyes widen and she says to him: ’Run Eli, run.’ He furrows his eyebrows and Lucas asks:’ Why would he have to ru-.’ They all get cut off by a very high squeal: ‘ ELIOTTTTT!!.’ He recognizes Jo in the crowd of dancing people and she jumps on him, giving him a crushing hug. ‘Ah I see our superstar has arrived,’ Sekou says, followed by Maya and Max,’ and he’s not alone hmm.’ ‘Oh right, I should introduce you all.’ Eliott says when Jo finally lets go of him. ‘Lamifex, these people are Alexia, Arthur, Yann, Emma, Daphné, Basile and Lucas.’ ‘Oh my god,’ Jo greets Lucas with a wide smile,’ you’re the Lucas, his boyfriend?’ ‘Uh yeah’, the cheeks of his adorable boyfriend turn a little red. ‘Oh finally, we never thought we would meet you,’ Maya says, putting an arm around Lola,’ he talks about you all.the.time.’ He becomes even more red. ‘I do not,’ Eliott gasps offended. ‘You do,’ Max confirms,’ in the first hour we knew you, we knew your boyfriend was called Lucas Lallemant, 18 years old and looks like a hedgehog.’ ‘Isn’t that just adorable.’ Lucas laughs shyly.

Sekou clears his throat:’ Anyway I don’t think we introduced us very well. I’m Sekou, Lola’s only friend who actually has more than one braincell. That’s Max, he’s cool, that’s Jo, Eliott’s number 1 fangirl and that’s Maya…a friend of Lola.’ ‘ _A friend’_ , snorts Max. Maya smacks his shoulder and Lola gives him a look. ‘Mmm I see,’ Arthur smiles smugly,’ _a friend_.’

Eliott takes Lucas hand and drags him with him, saying goodbye to the others:’ Well we’re going to dance. See ya all.’ He drags Lucas to the dance floor and asks:’ So what do you think?’ His boyfriend smiles:’ They’re cool, this whole thing is cool. It’s also very cute that your _fangirls_ know my last name.’ ‘They’re not my _fangirls_ ,’ he huffs,’ they’re just… a bit enthusiastic.’ Lucas giggles:’ Yeah especially Jo, she reminds me a lot of Basile actually.’ Eliott lays his arms around Lucas’ waist, pulling him closer:’ They are very alike no?’ ‘Very’, he gets a short kiss on the lips from his boyfriend.

Eliott wants to kiss him again but Lucas nods his head in a direction:’ Hey look! It’s Maya and Lola.’ He looks and yes, it is. They’re sitting in a corner on the ground next to each other. They’re talking and Maya giggles at something Lola says. ‘They’re not _just_ friends, are they huh?’ Lucas asks, drawing little circles on Eliott’s neck with his fingertips. ’No they’re not, Maya is Lola’s hedgehog, just like you’re mine.’ He ruffles his boyfriend’s hair and gives him a kiss, this time a deeper one.’

Not far from them away, Lola puts her head on Maya’s shoulder and the purple-haired girl gives her a kiss on her head, mumbling something in her hair.

* * *

I hope I did well. I know it's not a lot of Mayla but I'll write more when I know them better as a couple.


End file.
